A Surprise for Kakashi
by misao1000
Summary: Having returned from their mission to Wave, Kakashi recieves a escort mission where the client requested him personally. Asking his team to accompany him, they set out for Kusa, not knowing that Kakashi is in for a huge surprise, once they meet the client.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Having returned from their mission to wave, Team Seven entered the gates of Konoha. Soon as they did so, Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted to go get some lunch with her. Sasuke just hned, and proceeded to walk away, leaving Sakura feeling rejected. Naruto tells Sakura that he would go with her. This earns him a punch to the head, that knocks him to the ground. As Sakura leaves, and Naruto nurses the bump on his head, Kakashi tells him that he is dismissed and that he will report to The Hokage about their mission. As Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto got to his feet and headed towards Ichiraku's.

Arriving outside the mission acceptance room, Kakashi made his way inside and found The Hokage looking over a scroll. As Kakashi came to stand before him, The Hokage looked up. "Was your mission successful, Kakashi?" asked The Hokage.

"Yes sir it was" said Kakashi. "I take it you got my message, about the mission becoming a B or maybe even A rank".

"Yes I did" said The Hokage. "And I will make sure you and your team, is payed accordingly". Kakashi said a thank you, bowed and started to leave. "Kakashi, I have another mission for you"

Kakashi turned back to The Hokage. "With all do respect sir, my team just had a very hard mission. Surely there is someone else who can take this one."

"I never said the mission was for your team, Kakashi" said The Hokage. "It is for you alone. However, if you wish to take your team along, you may do so."

"What kind of mission is it, sir?" asked Kakashi.

"It is another escort mission" said The Hokage. "There is a young woman living in Kusa, that wishes to return to Konoha with her son. She requested that you personally be the one to escort her."

"Do you know who the woman is?" asked Kakashi.

"No I don't" said The Hokage. The message arrived by way of a merchant two days ago. All he said, was that he was asked to deliver the message to me, and to make sure you was the one who received the mission. Here's the message if you would like to read over it", holds out the scroll he had been reading.

Kakashi took the scroll, and opening it began to read to himself. After some minutes had passed, he closed the scroll, and returned it to The Hokage. "I will inform my team of the mission, and see if they wish to accompany me."

"Very well" said The Hokage. "You're dismissed".

Kakashi gave a bow, and left the room to go find his team. A few minutes after Kakashi had left, a black cat jumped up onto the table.

"So Kakashi is coming, correct?" asked the cat.

"Yes he is" said The Hokage. "Inform your mistress that he will be there in a few days. You might want to also mention, that his genin team will be joining him."

"I will inform my mistress of everything, Hokage-sama" said the cat. I will see you again, once Kakashi has arrived and met with my mistress". The cat gives a bow, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"It will be so good to see her again" said The Hokage to himself. "But I wonder why she has hidden her-self all this time."

As The Hokage continued to think about this development, Kakashi had found Naruto still at Ichiraku's. "You really should eat more then just ramen, Naruto" said Kakashi.

"But it is so good, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, finishing his eighth bowl. "So, what can I do for you, sensei?"

"Hokage-sama has given me a escort mission" said Kakashi. I thought I would see, if you and the others wanted to accompany me."

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto, taking out his wallet.

"We will leave soon as I found out if you all are going, and we are packed" said Kakashi. "Since you are going with me, go pack for a two week trip. I will go find Sakura and Sasuke, and see what they wish to do."

As Kakashi left, Naruto paid for his food and then headed home to pack. Kakashi soon found Sasuke and Sakura at the training ground, and informed them about his mission. Sakura protested, about them having just returned from a mission and that Saskue needed time to heal. Sasuke informed Kakashi that he would go with him. Sakura started to try and convince Sasuke not to go, but Kakashi cut over her by telling them to prepare for two week trip. Kakashi then left to prepare himself. Soon as Kakashi was gone, Sakura told Sasuke that he needed to be resting. He just ignored her, and left so he could prepare for the mission.

An hour later, Team Seven was waiting at the front gate, for Kakashi to show up. Forty five minutes later Kakashi arrived, and told them some lie about why he was late, which earned him a shout from Naruto and Sakura. "Anyway" said Kakashi, giving a eye smile. "Allow me to fully explain this mission. We are headed to Kusa, where we will meet with a woman and her son. We are to then escort them back here to Konoha. If there are no questions, let's be on our way". Kakashi didn't wait for his team to answer or ask any questions. He made his way out of the gate, and was soon jumping up into the trees.  
_

Four days later, Team Seven arrived outside of Kusa. Heading towards the village, they were greeted by a black haired man. "Are you folks from Konoha by chance?" asked the man.

"We are" said Kakashi.

"Then you must be Hatake Kakashi" said the man. If you will follow me, I will take you to where the woman you need to escort is." The man stands up and starts to head towards the forest. Team Seven was a little reluctant, but getting a ok from Kakashi they followed the man. After some time walking, they exited the forest,and came upon a strange sight.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"This is a maze" said the man, turning to face them.

"I thought you was leading us, to our client" said Kakashi.

"I am" said the man. She is on the other side of this maze."

"Then we just go around it, and meet her" said Sakura.

"No you don't" said the man. You must go through the maze. Reason for this, is that the woman you are escorting, needs to test your abilities before she allows you to meet her. In order to do that, you four will enter the maze, and face the challenges she has set up. They will range from nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and a few opponents in tai-jutsu. Only if you reach the end of the maze, will you be allowed to meet the woman."

"I can assure you, I am skilled enough to protect this woman" said Naruto.

"You may be" said the man. But words aren't enough, when the safety of her son is involved. She trusts results. And the only way to do that, is to enter here and show her your skills."

As the four of them head towards the maze entrance, the man calls out to them. "I forgot to mention something. You can not do this test as a team. She wants to see your individual skills. Therefore once you enter the maze, each of you will select a path and take it. Kakashi-san, you will have to take the left path, since it is set up in a higher skill level then the others. Also, I need to inform you that once you start down your chosen path, you can not come back out the way you entered. You must complete the path you choose, or fail." The man then makes a handsign, and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

As the four of them looked at the maze, Sakura asked. "What are we going to do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have to go through the maze, since I was personally requested by this woman" said Kakashi. I will leave it up to you three, if you wish to attempt this test."

"I'm definitely going" said Naruto.

"As will I" said Sasuke.

Sakura was very hesitant on her decision. "Come on Sakura-chan" said Naruto. Surely this isn't as hard as it was when we took Kakashi-sensei's test."

"But I..."

"Sakura-chan, you might not accept it, but I believe in you" said Naruto. If you set your mind to it, you can do anything."

Sakura looks over and Sasuke, and sees him give a very sight nod of his head. "Alright, let's do this" said Sakura.

The four of them enter the maze, and notice that there are four paths heading off in different directions. One to the right, two straight ahead, and one off to the left. Since Kakashi had been told to take the left path, he entered that one. Soon as he did, a wall appeared behind him sealing him off from the others. Sakura called out to him, and received a reply that he was ok.

"That explains the part of not being able to return" said Sasuke, heading off to the right path.

"Sasuke-kun?" called Sakura, as Sasuke entered the path and a wall cut him off from her and Naruto.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sakura turned to see Naruto smiling at her. "Come on Sakura-chan" he said. She nodded at him, and took the right side straight path, will he took the left one. "See you at the end, Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, running into his chosen path. Sakura took off as well, a few moments later.

In another part of the forest, a woman with shoulder length black hair was watching a small boy chase squirrels. Hearing a sound behind her, she turned around and saw the black haired man. "They have all entered the maze" he said.

"Good" said the woman, turning back to the boy. I can't wait to see Kashi-kun again, after all of these years." Hearing a sound again, the woman knew the man had dispelled himself. Giving a smile, the woman sat down on the ground and continued to watch her son play.

End of Chapter One

(A/N: This might have had to much talking in it, but I hope it is ok. I probably should have made it longer, but I didn't really want to go into the maze test this time, and I can't think of anything else, except that.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Maze Test

Sasuke

Having entered his chosen path, Sasuke heard when Sakura shouted his name, as the entrance behind him closed. He waited a few minutes trying to hear Sakura and Naruto, but found that he could hear nothing from either of them. [Must be a sound barrier in place] he thought. [That would keep us from working together, even though we are separated]. Looking down the path, he saw that it branched off in a left and right direction, about ten feet ahead. [Guess I should get started]. Moving forward at a slow pace, he reached the branching path and looked in each direction. The left path was lit up, while the right one was dark. While he pondered which path to take, he heard some thing speak to him.

"You have to choose your path". Looking down where he had heard the voice come from, Sasuke found a black cat sitting there.

"I figured that much out" said Sasuke.

"Hmm, well then aren't you a smart one" said the cat, in a voice filled with sarcasm "Anyway I can offer you some advice, if you want it. However, it comes at a price".

Sasuke again looked down each path. "What is the price for the information?" he asked.

"It's not to much" said the cat. All you have to do is make yourself bleed for me."

Sasuke reaches into his kunai pouch, and takes out a kunai. He starts to cut his hand with it, but the cat tells him to stop.

"You must use the kunai around my neck, if you want to make the payment" said the cat, moving a bit so a kunai swung back and forth.

"What's the difference?" asked Sasuke. A kunai is a kunai."

"This one is special" said the cat. Sasuke noticed a small glint in the cats eyes, that seemed to hold a look of evil intent. "What is it going to be? Do you want my advice, or do you wish to make your own choice?"

Returning his kunai to his pouch, Sasuke told the cat he would make his own choice.

"Very well" said the cat. Also allow me to congratulate you, for passing the first test."

"What do you mean first test?" asked Sasuke.

"If you had taken my kunai and cut yourself with it, you would have added a small amount of poison into your blood stream." said the cat. It wouldn't kill you outright, but it would make you weak enough, that you would eventually pass out and fail. Well good luck on the rest of the test." Before Sasuke could ask anything more, the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke. Giving each path one final look, Sasuke made his decision and went down the dark path.

Sakura

Having entered her chosen path, Sakura stood there pondering what she should do, as the entrance closed behind her. [I wish Sasuke-kun was here] she thought. He would get us through here, with no problem]. Feeling a light breeze from up ahead, she wondered where it had come from, and started towards it soon reaching a right turn. Looking around the corner, while staying hidden behind the wall, she saw nothing but a long path, that soon vanished off to the left about twenty paces ahead. [Guess I have no choice, but to go forward] she thought, taking a deep breath, and moving around the corner. Making her way down the long path, she was alert to anything out of the ordinary. As she neared the left path, she began to hear what sounded like someone crying.

Reaching the left turn, she rounded the corner and was surprised to find a small child sitting there on the ground, with their legs pulled up against their chest, and their arms wrapped around them, with there head resting on their arms. [What is a child doing here?] she thought, while looking around, and finding no one else. Getting closer to the child, she knelt down, and asked. "Are you alright?".

The child raised it's head, and Sakura saw cuts all over it's face. "Who are you?" asked the child.

"My name is Sakura" said Sakura. What is your name?"

"Hiro" said the child.

"Well Hiro, can you tell me how you got here?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know" said Hiro. "I was out in the forest, and ended up trapped in here. Can you help me find my way out?"

Sakura thought for a few minutes on what she should do. She had a mission to complete, but she couldn't leave the child alone. "I can't help you out the way I came from, but I can't take you with me either" said Sakura.

"Then you're going to just leave me here?" asked Hiro, starting to cry.

"It's alright" said Sakura, reaching out and pulling the boy close to her. I won't leave you here alone. I will fail my mission, but I can't just leave you."

The boy then leant back, and Sakura was surprised when she looked at his face, and saw that all of the cuts were gone. "Congratulations on passing your first test" said Hiro. You showed compassion to a wounded child, even though you would fail the mission set before you. Good luck, with the rest of the test" Hiro climbs to his feet and performing a handsign disappears, leaving Sakura there confused as to what had just happened. Standing up a few minutes later, Sakura continued on her way.

Naruto

Having entered his chosen path, Naruto didn't waste much time pondering what he needed to do. He just shouted that this test would be a piece of cake, and ran forward down the path. After running for a few feet, he came upon a path that went left, while he also saw that the one he was on, continued straight ahead. "You have to chose which path to take" said a voice above him. Looking up, Naruto found a young girl sitting on the maze wall.

"This is part of the test, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe" said the girl. One path will get you closer to your goal, while the other will keep you from it."

"Which path is which?" asked Naruto.

"That is for you to decide" said the girl.

"Can you give me a hint?" asked Naruto.

The girl places a finger to her chin, and thinks for a few minutes. "I can, but it comes at a price" she said, jumping down to stand before him.

"What is the price?" asked Naruto, looking at the girl, and seeing that she was shorter then he was.

"You have to give me one of your jutsus" said the girl, holding out a black sphere.

"What is that?" asked Naruto, pointing to the sphere.

"This will allow me to take one of your jutsus from you" said the girl. If you wish for my advice, all you have to do is touch the sphere, and it will take a random jutsu from you."

"But I might need all of my jutsus to pass this test" said Naruto.

"Is that your final decision?" asked the girl. Naruto nodded his head. "Very well" said the girl, tossing the sphere behind her. Soon as the sphere hit the ground, the area was surrounded by darkness.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"You failed" said the girl. And now you must wait, until the others finish". There was a loud shout for a few moments before the darkness dissipated, leaving only the girl standing there. Turning to face the long path, she knelt down and picked up the sphere. Holding it up, she saw Naruto trapped inside. "All you had to do was give up something precious to you" she said. But don't worry, you will be released as soon as your teammates finish." The girl then put the sphere into her pocket, and performing a handsign vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi

Making his way along at a slow pace, Kakashi thought to himself. [This woman we are to met, sure went to a lot of trouble to set up this test.] As he continued to think and walk, he was oblivious to everything around him self.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings" said a voice. This caused Kakashi to snap alert, and reach for a kunai. With kunai in hand, he began to look around. "I'm up here" called the voice. Looking up, Kakashi found a black haired boy sitting on the wall. As Kakashi put his kunai away, the boy stood up, and jumped down to stand before him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"I am here to inform you of your test" said the boy.

"What kind of test is it?" asked Kakashi. The boy instead of answering, points behind Kakashi. Turning in the direction the boy had pointed, Kakashi was surprised by what he saw. "That's me" he said. But younger."

"Yes it is" said the boy. Your test involves your younger self, and a person you once knew. Now watch."

As Kakashi watched, his younger self seemed to be impatiently waiting for someone. He would look one direction, then the other. After a few minutes, the younger Kakashi, spoke and started to leave. Just as he turned to leave, someone called out to him. "Kashi-kun!" As the younger Kakashi turned around, he was tackled by a black haired girl. The force of her grabbing him, caused them both to fall to the ground.

Letting out a yelp of pain, younger Kakashi, said. "What's the big idea Misao-chan?"

"Sorry Kashi-kun" said Misao. But I am so excited about what I need to tell you, that I didn't think about my actions." After Misao had stood up, she held out her hand to younger Kakashi, and after he had taken her hand, she pulled him to his feet. Dusting himself off, he asked.

"Now what is so important, that you had to see me, Misao-chan?"

"Well, I passed my jonin test, Kakashi-kun" said Misao. I can now pass on my skills to some future genin, just as you do."

"Congratulations, Misao-chan" said younger Kakashi. "We should go and celebrate."

It was here that the vision before Kakashi turned dark, and the boy spoke. "Do you remember that day?"

"Yes I do" said Kakashi.

"Do you remember what happened about two months later?" asked the boy. "If not, just watch."

Looking back to where he had seen his younger self, Kakashi once again saw himself and Misao, and they seemed to be arguing. "For the last time Kashi-kun, I have to take this mission" said Misao.

"We don't take missions from the council, Misao-chan" said younger Kakashi. Especially if they have not been cleared by Hokage-sama. And I know for a fact, he didn't approve this one."

"Wither he did or not, I have to take it since I am the best qualified for it" said Misao, giving a sigh.

Younger Kakashi turns away from her, and says. "Do what you want Misao-chan."

"Kashi-kun, please don't be angry with me" said Misao, reaching out for his arm.

Younger Kakashi jerks his arm from her grasp, and says. "Just go Misao-chan", walks away leaving Misao on the verge of tears.

Once again the scene turned to darkness. "She cried?" said Kakashi, not believing what he saw. "Misao-chan, never cried."

"Did you know, that she had more to say to you that day?"

"What do you mean, she had more to say to me?"

"She had a very important announcement for you, but you didn't give her the chance to say it."

"Do you know what it was she wanted to say?"

"Why do you care what she wanted to say? You brushed her away, as if you didn't care about her at all!"

"That's not true. Yes I was angry with her, but it was because of the danger she was putting herself in. After she left and I had calmed down, I thought about her every day she was gone. I waited for her to return, so I could apologize, but..."

"She didn't return from her mission, did she?"

"No she didn't. No one ever found out what had happened to her."

"If you could go back and do that day over, would you change anything?"

"Yes I would. I would have supported her."

Letting out a held sigh, the boy looked up into Kakashi's eyes. "I can see that you are really sincere with your words. So allow me to say congratulations on passing your first test. Continue on the straight path, and you will soon reach the end of the maze." The boy then performs handsigns, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi continued on the straight path, and soon made his way out of the maze.

**(1)**

Not long after Kakashi had left his path, did Sasuke and Sakura come out of theirs. Meeting up with each other, they looked around and saw that Naruto was missing. They each started to say something, but someone interrupted them. "If you are looking for your blond friend, he is here with me." Looking in the direction the voice had come from, the three members of team seven, saw a old woman coming towards them.

"What did you do to Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't do anything" said the woman. He was selfish and refused to give up something precious, thus he failed his part of the test, and has to wait for me to release him. Now then, there is one test left and it is before you."

As Sakura looked around, Sasuke and Kakashi never took their eyes off of the woman. "What kind of test are we looking for?" asked Sakura.

"It's right in front of you Sakura" said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke, the only thing in front of us is the old woman" said Sakura.

"Exactly" said Sasuke. "She is the final test."

Sakura continued to stare at the woman. "I don't understand, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

Sasuke just sighed, and started to explain it to her. However before he could do so, the woman held out her hand which held a black sphere. She then made a one handed handsign and mumbled a few words no one else could make out. As the woman finished her words, the area was covered in darkness and a scream was heard. A few minutes later, the darkness dissipated and Sasuke and Kakashi looked around to find Sakura gone.

"What did you do to Sakura?" shouted Sasuke.

"She has joined your friend, since she failed the final test" said the woman. And I must say Sasuke, you have really impressed me. Seeing through my genjutsu so quickly."

Performing a handsign, the woman shouted "Release!", and was covered in a puff of smoke. After the smoke had dissipated, a woman with black shoulder length hair stood where the old woman had been. The woman started to speak, but Kakashi shouted. "Misao-chan, you're alive?"

"Hello Kashi-kun" said Misao. It has been along time, since we last saw each other. And look at you Saskue, you was only about three or four the last time I saw you. You sure did grow up into a nice looking young man."

"Hold on a second" said Kakashi. Are you the woman, we were sent here to escort back to Konoha, Misao-chan?"

"Yes I am" said Misao.

"The mission report said, we were to escort a woman and her son" said Kakashi. "If you're the woman we need to escort, does that mean?"

"Yes it does, Kashi-kun." Misao then turns towards the forest, and shouts. "Ichiro, you can come out now!" As Kakashi and Sasuke watched, a young boy made his way out of the forest. The boy didn't surprise Sasuke too much, but it did Kakashi for the boy had silver hair. After the boy had come to stand in front of Misao, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and said. "Kashi-kun, I would like for you to meet your son, Ichiro."

End of Chapter Two

(A/N: I may have taken Sasuke out of character, there at the end, but maybe it will be ok.)

**Bold Number.**

**1. **I know I said they would have a few tests, but I didn't want to bore anyone with my sucky details, so I just went with one test each.


End file.
